


Tiny

by diemme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt challenge on a LJ drabble comm. Set during Chippen's time at Roma.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt challenge on a LJ drabble comm. Set during Chippen's time at Roma.

Francesco had looked after Chip when he’d joined Roma because Sandro had asked charmingly on Zlatan’s behalf. It was his duty as captain anyway.

He’d fucked him because Chip was eager, lithe, tight and more inventive than anyone not working in the sex industry had a right to be.

He’d fallen for him because Chip was golden; viewing the world with joy, curiosity and warmth that couldn’t help burnishing those he touched. And, if Francesco was honest, Chip was _tiny_ ; 5”9 to his 5”11. Vanity always was his besetting sin; it was nice looking down at a lover for once.


End file.
